Take me to Heaven
by Bunny Kou
Summary: Fic posterior a la quinta temporada de Queer As Folk UK Los meses pasan y la separación es dura para los dos, pero Brian tiene un boleto directo al Cielo. Un boleto para dos. BrianxJustin No contiene Spoilers per si no conoces el final, abstente


¡Hola!, este es mi primer fic sobre la serie, y sería como una introducción a una historia que tengo pensada, más larga, sobre la relación de Brian y Justin luego de su separación al final de la quinta temporada, por eso talvez les parecerá un tanto vago lo que Brian piensa y sus mismas acciones.

Igualmente ojalá sea de su agrado y nos volvamos a ver pronto con mi otro proyecto¡hasta pronto y gracias por leer!

* * *

**Take me to Heaven**

Aunque Michael intentó engañarlo para que él pudiera dejar ir a Justin sin arrepentimientos, Brian sabía que las cosas habían cambiado y que Babylon había perdido su "thumpa-thumpa" para irse con él. La emoción de la música rompiendo sus tímpanos se había ido y con él el placer de los placeres había desaparecido.

Qué más le daba perderse entre aquellos cuerpos sudorosos que cada noche volvían a aquel lugar por más adrenalina, sexo y alcohol. Las cosas habían cambiado más de lo que nadie creía y más de lo que Michael o cualquiera de sus amigos pensaban. Sólo porque aquel pequeño rayo de sol se había ido.

¿Pero quién era él para detenerlo?. Nadie. Él mismo lo había convertido en la persona que era y por más que quisiera en este momento enterrarse en su carne y beber de su piel, Justin debía seguir su camino. Había pasado con él cinco años y aunque en estos momentos deseara encadenarlo a su cama, Brian sabía que lo mejor era dejarlo ir. Sin esperanzas de volverlo a ver. Así eran las cosas. Sin excusas, sin arrepentimientos, esas eran las reglas del juego y él era el que las había impuesto. ¿Quién era para romperlas?.

Sentado todavía en su confortable sillón de cuero negro, Brian observa en sus manos aquel pequeño pedazo de papel como si en él estuvieran escritas las grandes verdades del mundo. Y por su mente desfilan los días que habían pasado desde que Justin se fuera. Los tiene contados pues es lo único que puede hacer cada vez que vuelve a su loft y sin sacarse la ropa se deja caer en aquella espaciosa cama. Los días se convirtieron en semanas y no mucho más tarde en meses que parecieron años el día que olvidó el tacto de aquella suave y pálida piel.

Y hoy, aún hoy no podía recordar la suavidad de los rubios cabellos bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Pero allí, donde el olvido quemaba se posaba un pequeño papel.

**-**Es hora de hacer un pequeño viaje al cielo...

Y para él, sí que lo era.

* * *

Las noches en New York podían hacerse interminables sí sabías dónde buscar. O simplemente si no puedes dormir. Y Justin seguramente encajaba entre los segundos, porque por más vueltas que diera en su cama, seguía sin poder pegar un ojo. Y no es que no lo intentara, talvez era eso, que lo intentaba demasiado, pero cada vez que sus ojos se cerraban volvía a pensar en todo lo que había dejado atrás. ¿O todo lo que no podía olvidar? 

**-**¡Mierda!

No era la primera vez que le pasaba eso, debía reconocer. Pero sí era la primera vez que su frustración casi –gracias a Dios, _"casi"_- despierta a todos sus vecinos. Las noches eran largas para Justin, pero no porque quisiera, sino, simplemente, porque no podía dormir.

Cuando sus párpados se juntaban y el primer suspiro relajado escapaba por entre sus labios, lo primero que notaba era lo pequeño de la cama. Y no es que fuera pequeña realmente, sólo que no dejaba espacio para nadie más que para él. Igual, no era como si alguien fuera a llegar antes de las tres de la madrugada para recostarse a su lado.

Justin abrió los ojos y se fijó en la mancha que la sombra de la lámpara hacía en el techo. Luego de su grito en mitad de la noche, todo volvía a quedarse en silencio en aquella habitación, invadida, talvez, por los bocinazos y el correr de las llantas en el húmedo asfalto de la madrugada. Pero nada más. Todo aquel espacio que la oscuridad dejaba vacío, se iba llenando, inundando, de recuerdos y situaciones pasadas. Y de pronto, él ya no estaba más en aquel departamento de la calle Hally, sino en el loft de Brian, a kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia. Giraba su cabeza hacia la derecha y aún podía ver la suave luz opalina del baño y escuchar sus risas entremezcladas mientras compartían anécdotas bajo gotas de agua. Y eso lo descolocaba, porque no importaba cuantas veces soñara con esos recuerdos, parecía que nunca podría cansarse. Sin embargo, él lo sabía. Brian Kinney era como una de esas drogas que uno no puede dejar ni aún muerto. Porque la verdad, luego de tantos días sin poder crear nada, así se sentía, muerto, desesperado por plasmar algo más que toda la frustración que no le estaba llevando a ningún lado. Corría como un perro, en círculos cada vez más pequeños y en el centro sólo había una palabra; un nombre.

**-**Brian.

Esta noche había tardado más que otras en nombrarlo, pero no estaba seguro si debía sentirse orgulloso de eso. Al fin y al cabo, no importaba si no lo nombraba en voz alta, si sus pensamientos y suspiros estaban impregnados en recuerdos de él.

_Brian, Brian, Brian._

Eso era todo lo que su mente procesaba.

**-**Maldito desgraciado-Lo insultó, y sus ojos recrearon en el techo el rostro burlón de Brian, sonriéndole descarado. Burlándose por supuesto del hecho de que no importaba cuán lejos estuviera, o cuánto tiempo hubiera pasado, él siempre terminaba pensando en él, pero quién puede culparlo. Brian es... _Brian_ y todos estarán de acuerdo en que no hay mejor manera de describirlo.

Giró su rostro y sus ojos enfocaron la pantalla azul. Las dos AM. Mañana debía levantarse temprano y organizar la disposición de sus cuadros en la próxima exposición. Eso le exasperaba. Cuanto más cerca estaba de la fecha límite, menos eran las horas de sueño que Bryan le dejaba. Lo peor es que intentó llamarlo, pero últimamente sus horarios simplemente no coincidían. Lo sorpresa, sin duda alguna, fue el hecho de que no sólo él había intentado hablar con Brian, sino que éste también había marcado su número varias veces en lo que iba de la semana.

Suspiró y tomó su almohada para ponerla sobre su cabeza, tratando así de espantar a los fantasmas que saltaban desde todas las oscuras esquinas de la vacía habitación, buscando hundirlo con ellos. Fue en ese preciso instante que el inconfundible timbre de su puerta sonó y si no estuviera tan airadamente despierto, hubiera jurado que eso era imposible y que sólo era una ilusión. Eso. Debían haberse equivocado de número. Sacó la cabeza de debajo de la almohada y volvió a mirar el reloj de luminoso cuadrante azul. En él se marcaban las tres menos veinticinco. Nadie, por más desesperado que estuviera, iría a esas horas hasta su casa para arreglar algo sobre su nueva exposición.

"Ding-dong"

Empero, el timbre volvió a sonar y él bufó pensando que alguien allí arriba debía odiarlo mucho, o sólo era el karma que se había vuelto en su contra.

"Ding-dong, ding-dong, ding-dong", la campanilla no paraba de sonar con insistencia. Dentro de Justin comenzaba a crecer la tentación de matar al ser que estuviera allí, afuera, a tan altas horas de la noches, tocando SU-MALDITA-PUERTA.

**-**¡ESTÁ BIEN¡está bien!-Aulló Justin para luego tomar los pantalones que estaban tirados al lado de su cama.

Al escuchar su respuesta los timbrazos cesaron y él estuvo a punto de volver a perderse entre las sábanas, sin embargo prefirió no arriesgarse a otro concierto de "ding-dongs".

Se levantó, sin siquiera prender las luces, y recorrió a tientas el camino hasta su puerta para terminar abriéndola sin parar a preguntarse quién podría ser. Pero ni en sus sueños más guarros hubiera estado preparado para lo que vería.

**-**¿Siempre abres tan despreocupadamente, Sunshine?

El tono tan conocido que lo recibió desde el otro lado casi logra que se la caigan los pantalones. O que él mismo se los baje...

**-**Bri... ¿Brian?

**-**No, el fantasma de tus navidades pasadas-Le respondió con aquel tono seco y socarrón.

Pero Justin sí creyó que era un fantasma, de esos que cada noche lo asaltaban a la hora de dormir. Aunque no de Navidad y quizá tampoco pasada. Qué más da, ni siquiera –quería creer-, era un fantasma.

El tiempo pasó y Justin no le dirigió palabra, cosa que impacientó a Brian, acostumbrado a que siempre tuviera algo que contestar a sus sarcasmos.

**-**Si quieres lo dejamos en el fantasma de tus folladas pasadas, pres...

**-**Son las...-Comenzó Justin.

**-**Las tres menos diez, sí¿esperabas a alguien?-Le cortó Brian, como si que él llegara a mitad de la noche y sin aviso fuera lo más normal del mundo. Pero aceptémoslo, Brian no era normal.

Justin negó con la cabeza, todavía sin poder creer que el culpable de todos sus desvelos estuviera allí, parado, mirándole con aquella ceja levantada que preguntaba sin palabras qué demonios le pasaba.

**-**¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche?-Le dijo, luego de apoyarse en el marco de la puerta-¿Dónde está mi beso, Sunshine?

Como si el amanecer saliera más temprano, Justin pudo observarlo nacer desde las comisuras de los labios de Brian. Muy despacio, la sonrisa fue apropiándose del rostro hasta hacerlo brillar de la única manera que podía en Brian y Justin también sonrió al saber que aquel no era un fantasma, sino el propio Rage que venía a rescatarlo.

**-**¿Y?

Brian levantó una mano e invitó a Justin a tomarla para luego atraerlo hacia sí y besarlo. El primer beso luego de cinco meses, cuatro días y... algunas horas. El primero de muchos, por supuesto. Porque hacía tanto tiempo que no se besaban que sus lenguas habían olvidado la suavidad de la cavidad del otro, cosa que ya estaban remediando. Ambos disfrutaban ese reconocimiento, entregándose de lleno a ello, abriendo sus bocas y conteniendo el aire hasta sentir sus pulmones colapsar en su pecho. Era un beso hambriento y difícil de saciar, pero ellos lo compensaban tirando de los cabellos ajenos empujando hacia la boca del otro con furia, tratando de atar sus lenguas y fundir toda la pasión desbordada.

Brian separó a Justin de él en un brusco golpe que lo dejó aturdido. Se miraron a los ojos sintiendo latir sus labios, rojos por la saña con la que habían sido besados y Brian aprovechó el momento para cerrar la puerta, sin perder en ningún momento de vista la clara mirada frente a él.

El mundo había desaparecido para Justin, su pequeño piso de la calle Hally había sido cambiado por el loft de Brian, pero había vuelto a transformarse en un espacio blanco en el que los brazos frente a él eran a lo único que llegar. Pequeñas perlas de sudor comenzaban a perderse por las curvas de su piel cuando la puerta se cerró y para antes de que Kinney dijera "Sin interrupciones", Justin ya se había abalanzado sobre sus labios procurando castigarlos por todas las noches que lo había hecho esperar. Con sus manos tomó el cuello de la chaqueta gris que llevaba y se aseguró de que no pudiera escapar de ese beso ni aunque se estuviera ahogando. Se apropió de aquella boca marcándola como suya a lametazos y bruscas mordidas a los carnosos labios que estaban extrañamente mansos para ser los labios más codiciados de todo Pittsburg. Mordió con más fuerza y Brian jadeó ante la punzada de dolor, mirándolo fieramente y recibiendo una igualmente desafiante por parte de Justin, pero fue lo único que pudo hacer antes de que Justin succionara la herida y la besara luego con una inusitada suavidad que aplacó el dolor y la ira de la bestia. Fue con esa misma delicia que volvió a pedir permiso para tomar su boca y jugar con su lengua y la suya, ambas entrelazadas como los cuerpos de sus dueños. El ritmo fue cada vez más cadencioso hasta convertirse en suaves roces de piel con piel siempre con sus ojos cerrados.

Justin suspiró y apoyó su frente en la de Brian luego de dar por terminado el beso. Aún seguían pegados a la puerta pero ninguno de los dos parecía lo suficientemente conciente de ello, encerrados en una pequeña burbuja en la que sólo cabían ellos y nada más.

**-**Tus besos de bienvenida han mejorado un poco-Le susurró Brian, rompiendo así el encanto que ataba sus miradas. Justin rió y fue su turno de alzar una ceja.

**-**¿Un poco...¿sólo eso¿un poco?

Brian sonrió y unió sus manos tras la cabeza de Justin sin pensar siquiera en contestar eso, pues sabía que no era necesario. Ambos volvieron a disfrutar del silencio mientras sus labios protestaban por la rudeza con la que habían sido tratados. Aunque no era como si sus dueños se estuvieran quejando mucho.

**-**¿Por qué has...?

**-**¿...venido?-Terminó Brian, y lo miró a los ojos.

Silencio. Brian suspiró y volvió a formularse aquella pregunta en la cabeza, como venía haciéndolo desde que compró aquel boleto de avión.

¿Por qué lo había hecho¿qué lo había impulsado a hacerlo?, pero talvez lo más importante¿Qué era lo que le impedía hallar la respuesta a tan simple cuestión?.

**-**Brian...?

Justin se sorprendió cuando Brian dejó aquel gesto serio y lo demudó, en cambio, en uno travieso y sonriente que nunca presagiaba nada bueno.

**-**Extrañaba tu prieto culo, Sunshine¿acaso es pecado visitarlo de vez en cuando?-Le contestó, con su acostumbrado arrastre de palabras y una sonrisa autosuficiente que lo derretía todo.

Pero Brian estaba en problemas, porque se había delatado aunque ninguno fuera a decir nada de ello. Por que Brian, alias "me-importa-todo-una-reverenda-mierda", Kinney, había usado la palabra _extrañar _en la misma frase que _Sunshine. "Te extrañaba, Sunshine"_, fue lo que leyó Justin y aunque Brian lo supo por la forma en la que la mirada de él brilló, se reservó de decir algo.

Cuando Justin le preguntó por qué ahora decidía venir, Brian respondió "Ocupado" y Justin repasó _"Por tonto"_, pero cuando le preguntó "¿por qué tan tarde?", Kinney se permitió ser sincero: "Para recordar viejos tiempo", le dijo.

**-**... además he estado llamándote pero no atendías, así que...

Fue tarde para cuando se dio cuenta de su error y Justin lo acorraló con sus propias palabras.

**-**¿Estabas preocupado?-Le dijo entre divertido y burlón.

Brian tembló imperceptiblemente pero logró ocultarlo tras una mueca de incredulidad.

**-**¿Eso es lo que crees?-Le preguntó. Sus manos aún entrelazadas tras su cuello, se soltaron para dar un paso hacia atrás y romper contacto con él, diciéndole así que no quería continuar con el tema.

Justin no respondió, pero su mirada parecía contestarle: "Está bien, está bien, no diré nada, no te cabrées, joder"

**-**¿Por qué no contestabas...?

Ambos miraron el teléfono al mismo tiempo y en el silencio de la noche sus oídos se llenaron con el sórdido tono muerto de la línea telefónica

**-**¡Demonios!-Se quejó Justin al descubrir que su teléfono estaba mal colgado y Brian que estaba a su lado sonrió dando por zanjado el asunto de su visita... al menos por el momento.

**-**Taylor, Taylor... A veces me sorprendes-Le canturreó en el oído y lo abrazó por la espalda-Mira que dejar mal colgado el teléfono...

**-**No me pruebes Brian...-Rumió-La gente de la agencia debe haberse puesto como loca al no poder llamarme y ni siquiera puedo recordar cuándo fue la última vez que hablé por teléf...

**-**Ocho.

Justin se revolvió entre sus brazos y se dio vuelta para mirarlo sorprendido.

**-**¿Qué has dicho?

**-**Ocho...-Volvió a repetir Brian sin demostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro ni en el tono neutro de su voz-A las ocho intenté llamarte y no pude comunicarme-Completó.

También podría haber agregado que había estado intentando llamarlo desde las siete y cuarto, pero no venía al caso.

Justin tembló y por primera vez desde que salió de su cama tomó conciencia de algo. Brian estaba allí. Brian había viajado hasta allí. Para verlo. Sin embargo no quería arriesgarse a perder aquella vibración que le nacía del pecho y que cosquilleaba en la planta de sus pies y en la yema de sus dedos. Así que volvió a morderse la lengua y disfrutó sólo en sus adentros de esa nueva pequeña victoria.

**-**A las siete hablé con Jess... Supongo que habrá sido en ese momento que he colgado mal el auricular...

**-**Lo que sea...

Volvieron a separarse y Brian con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón gris de alguna marca que Justin nunca sabrá reconocer, comenzó a pasearse por la casa, reconociéndola, buscando entre las paredes y muebles todo lo que le gritara _"¡Justin!"_ a la vista. Esto en parte le causó gracia a Justin que no pudo evitar compararlo con un pequeño animalito en su primer día en un nuevo hogar.

**-**_...pe que has comenzado a usar sólo lienzo..._

La voz de Brian lo sobresaltó y comenzó a balancearse sobre sus piernas con nerviosismo.

**-**¿Hnn?-Inquirió Justin y Brian bufó. Odiaba tener que repetir las cosas.

-Has dejado de usar la computadora-Le dijo.

**-**Ah, sí... Aunque no es que no vaya a utilizarla nunca más...

Ahora mientras hablaban los dos se movían entre las habitaciones, como si estuvieran al acecho de su próxima víctima. Miraban fotos, cuadros y pequeñas figuras moldeadas en oscuros materiales, pero no les prestaban suficiente atención. El ruido de los coches que recorrían las calles llegaba hasta ellos pero era repelido por sus oídos que caprichosos se negaban a escuchar otra cosa que no fuera el lento repiquetear de las suelas sobre el piso de madera.

Como si la noche se hubiera comido todo con sus sombras, ya no existían paredes, techo y ni siquiera la calle Hally parecía estar realmente allí. Sólo estaban ellos, enfrentados ahora, mirándose, volviendo a recorrer la figura del otro como hace años lo habían hecho en las afueras de Babylon. Esperando a saber quién sería el cazado y quién el cazador.

**-**Me extrañaste-Aseguró Justin, sonriéndole con descaro.

_Un paso._

**-**Sólo en tus sueños, Sunshine-Contraatacó Brian.

_Otro paso y ahora estaban más cerca._

**-**Pues esto parece un sueño, señor Kinney.

Un paso adelante. Sus alientos se rozaban a pesar de la distancia y sin embargo alguien retrocedió y observó la ventana sopesando qué contestar.

**-**Siempre dije que las bolleras te iban a arruinar... Ellas y Mickey.

Brian avanzó dos pasos y continuó:

**-**Eres un maricón empedernido, oh, digo: _romanticón_ empedernido.

Justin rió como si lo que Brian dijo no lo hubiera amedrentado para nada. Y era la verdad porque lo conocía.

**-**Pero es de _este_ maricón empedernido...-Se calló y dio un paso al frente-, quiero decir, es de este _romanticón_ empedernido del que tú, Brian Kinney, te has enamorado-Y dio otro paso.

Si Justin estiraba la mano ahora, podría tocar la mejilla de Brian, pero la bestia que llevaba dentro quería jugar con su presa, acorralarla contra la pared y hacerla confesar y pedir clemencia, olvidando seguramente que no estaban hablando de otra persona sino de Brian Kinney y ese nombre nunca sería sinónimo de presa.

Kinney se quedó callado y Justin falló en tomar aquello como el anticipo de una victoria que ya creía suya. Avanzó otro paso con una sonrisa en los labios que iluminó la habitación en penumbras más que la luz de la luna que entraba por la empañada ventana. Sonreía mostrando sus dientes y riendo entre ellos, confiándose, cayendo sin saberlo en la trampa del maestro y sabio cazador. Porque desde el comienzo, Justin estuvo perdido.

**-**Admí... ¡Oww!

Con fuerza y sin ninguna delicadeza, Brian tiró de la muñeca de Justin y lo apresó contra su pecho en un abrazó que se clavó en su cuerpo como si de garras se tratara. La expresión "te comieron la lengua", nunca tuvo un sentido más literal y Brian se encargó de que fuera así. Presionó sus labios contra los de él y los succionó, llenando el aire de sonidos extraños y que en cualquier otro momento podrían haber sido catalogados de graciosos. Luego se introdujo entre ellos sin pedir permiso ante lo que siempre fue suyo y humedeció su lengua en aquella cavidad que gimió ante su intromisión. Supo que había ganado cuando la lengua de Justin se derritió a su toque y unas manos temblorosas se agarron de sus hombros para no caer al suelo.

Pero de la misma manera que ese beso comenzó, tuvo un brusco desenlace cuando Brian se separó de él, agitado y con los ojos brillando en la victoria.

**-**_Ése_-Jadeó, todavía recuperando su voz-, es un beso de bienvenida.

Y Justin no podía estar más de acuerdo, y plantó bandera blanca.

**-**Sin duda extrañaba esos besos-Reconoció Justin mientras reía y acariciaba la cintura del pantalón de él. Brian también rió para luego revolver su rubio cabellos y olerlo concienzudamente para que el aroma perdurara en los recuerdos el tiempo que no estuvieran juntos.

**-**...y espero que no sea lo único que hayas extrañado-Le susurró, pícaro-, Sunshine.

Ambos se abrazaron juntando frente con hombro y hombro con frente. La noche seguía allí, afuera, con sus autos, gritos y sirenas, pero todo estaba extrañamente calmo dentro, en el interior del departamento de Justin, como si lo que el mundo estuviera esperando fuera ese abrazo, esa unión tan perfecta entre ellos. O talvez sólo fuera que para Brian y Justin todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor había perdido significado.

Sus lentas y acompasadas respiraciones chocaban en el cuello del otro, arrullándolos, domando toda la excitación y el deseo que aún bullía en su interior y despertando en ellos recuerdos compartidos que pasaban por sus ojos como si estuvieran viendo la película de sus vidas. Peleas, risas, angustias y esperanzas. Todo pasaba tras sus párpados cerrados y el abrazo comenzaba a solidificarse, como si sus cuerpos fueran incapaces de soltarse luego de haberse reencontrado.

**-**Te extrañé-Soltó Justin. Jugaba con sus dedos sobre uno de los hombros de Brian y éste suspiró rindiéndose a lo que su boca luchaba por decir desde que sus ojos se encontraron con los de él.

**-**Yo también-Le susurró muy despacio, tan despacio que sólo Justin pudo escuchar aquellas dos palabras musitadas con el tono roto y extrañamente suave. Levantó su rostro y continuó:-Te extrañé a ti, tu culo y a tus fabulosas mamadas.

Con cada palabra que salía de su boca, sus labios se curvaban más y más en una sonrisa juguetona y burlona que buscaba ocultar la seriedad del verdadero mensaje.

Pero a Justin no le importó, porque rió y le palmeó el hombro.

**-**Siempre tan romántico...

**-**Lo que sea para mi príncipe-Contestó parafraseando una frase que él ya había usado en el pasado.

**-**¿Cualquier cosa?-Le preguntó pícaro Justin.

**-**Cualquier cosa-Afirmó él.

Justin volvió a reír antes de arrastrarlo a su recámara y tirarlo sobre las revueltas sábanas.

**-**¿Tomando la iniciativa, Sunshine?

**-**Ah, no, no pienses mal-Dijo negando con la cabeza-Por si el caballero Kinney no se ha percatado, son casi las cuatro de la mañana y debo madrugar, y como supongo que no has buscado dónde hospedarte te quedarás aquí.

Si Brian quiso protestar u objetar algo de todo lo que Justin dijo, se mordió la lengua en cuanto él comenzó a desvestirlo. Siempre haciendo todo en el más completo silencio. Lo que primero desapareció fue la chaqueta gris que hace instantes había sido víctima de apretones y tirones. Luego, con manos seguras, Justin ocupó su atención en la corbata que lucía suelta sobre el cuello blanco de su siguiente víctima, una camisa de un suave tono salmón con botones tan dóciles que no tardó mucho en desabrochar. Como quien dice sin querer, Justin aprovechó la oportunidad para tocar aquel pecho sin barreras que molestasen a su tacto. La tela iba cediendo y sus dedos comenzaban a marcar las clavículas hasta que los hombros quedaron descubiertos. Más abajo, Justin tembló cuando sus pulgares pasaron y rozaron sus tetillas, que vibraron en sintonía con él antes de perderse con sus palmas abiertas en aquel perfecto vientre griego, suave y firme que subía y bajaba con cada exhalación. Para cuando sus manos tomaron la hebilla del cinturón, Brian sonreía travieso y Justin negaba lentamente pensando que nunca cambiaría. El cuero cedió y a la vista quedaron el botón y el cierre del pantalón, cosas que fueron prontamente abordadas por sus dedos.

**-**Dime que me sacarás los boxers también-Le cargoseó Brian y la risa de Justin llenó la habitación. En las penumbras de la noche, sus cuerpos se teñían de rojos y azules gracias a la luminiscencia del cartel de un teatro que se encontraba cruzando la calle, justo frente a la ventana del departamento. El slip negro asomó su cintura una vez los pantalones comenzaron a descender por las piernas de Brian, sus muslos desnudos resplandecían en un tono que no era ni azul ni rojo. Parecía que la noche se había puesto de acuerdo con las fluorescencias de la calle para que aquel trozo de piel se llenara de reflejos amatistas que hipnotizaban la vista y tentaba a sus manos a quedarse allí.

El carraspeo de Brian le hizo notar que ya había mirado –bebido de y admirado- sus piernas por demasiado tiempo, por lo que con la mirada perdida en algún recóndito de la habitación logró por fin sacarle los pantalones y sin mucha más espera las medias y los zapatos.

**-**Pensé que te ibas a quedar toda la noche admirando mis piernas, Taylor.

**-**Ja, ja, Brian-Le contestó con desgano a su gracia-Ni aunque tuvieras tatuado "El Beso" de Klimt. Debo...

**-**...madrugar, ya te escuche, todavía no estoy sordo.

**-**Ni senil-Se burló Justin y Brian no pensaba dejárselo pasar. Se irguió con rapidez para quedar sentado en la cama y tiró de la cintura de los pantalones de él, que se encontraba posado sobre sus rodillas con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo. La brusquedad del movimiento casi logra tirarlo pero Brian lo atajó y ambos cayeron entre las sábanas, uno encima del otro ambos mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

**-**¿Te sacarás los pantalones... o deberé hacerlo... yo?-Dijo Brian, sin prestar atención a lo que decía pues la cercanía era demasiada y peligrosa para su salud mental. Justin tampoco fue conciente de lo que dijo, hasta que lo hizo y se hubiera pegado una patada por lo idiota que fue.

**-**No llevo nada debajo...-Susurró.

_Nada, nada, nada._

**-**Ah.

Ninguno de los dos supo quien fue el que acercó su boca a la del otro; si fue Brian el que aprisionó los cabellos de Justin y tiró hasta atraerlo a su boca o si este último había sido el culpable tomando el cuello de Brian para arrimar sus labios lo necesario para que sus bocas chocaran en un beso hambriento y descontrolado que acabó en poco tiempo con todas las sábanas que aún se encontraban en la cama.

Ahora no sólo las sombras de la noche se apropiaban de las pieles descubiertas de los dos ya que ninguna desaprovechaba la oportunidad de acariciar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, arañando y marcando senderos de ardiente rojo que brillaban más que sus cuerpos empañados de sudor y sus labios bañados en saliva. Las manos de Brian palparon su pecho antes de pasar a su espalda y recorrer todo el camino hacia abajo donde las introdujo bajo la fina tela del pantalón. Todo su cuerpo estalló al notar la suave piel de las nalgas tensarse bajo su toque. Apretó aquella suave piel y restregó sus dedos presionando en la zona baja de su trasero para comenzar un suave vaivén que friccionara sus no del todo despiertas erecciones. Justin jadeó cuando la otra boca se lo permitió y tomó con más fuerza el cabello de Brian en el momento en que éste empezó a besar su cuello, mordiendo y lamiendo, dejando marcas que en la mañana serían imposibles de ocultar.

Cuando aquello fue insuficiente para los dos, Brian se contorsionó hasta lograr que los pantalones de Justin cayeran fuera de la cama. Pronto su ropa interior siguió el mismo ejemplo y cuando despertaran en la mañana reirían al verla colgando sobre la lámpara en la mesa de luz.

Giraron y giraron sobre la suave y pequeña superficie de esa cama que parecía insuficiente para demostrar todo lo que se habían extrañado, pero suficiente como para nunca olvidar ese reencuentro tan esperado.

Sus manos recorrían caminos tantas veces hechos que recordaban en qué puntos exactos parar, para lograr sinfonías de jadeos y gemidos que nunca dejaban de nacer, como un río desbordado de sonidos alucinantes y embriagadores que a Brian se le antojaban deliciosos y sólo quería más de ellos. Con eso en mente buscó con una de sus manos la boca de Justin he introdujo dos de sus dedos en ella, para que él los lamiera y humedeciera en una insinuante promesa de lo que luego podría llegar a hacerle a su miembro. La lengua les dio la bienvenido y bailó con ellos, humectándolos, empapándolos en la excitación que parecía escapar de cada poro de su cuerpo. Para cuando Justin se dio cuenta, era la lengua de Brian la que danzaba en su boca y los dos fugitivos que habían huido sigilosos se perdían entre sus nalgas, allí donde hacía tanto que nadie se atrevía a tocar. Las yemas jugaron en su entrada humedeciéndola y preparándola para lo que pronto sucedería. En ningún momento había dejado de moverse uno encima del otro, rozando sus penes entre sus vientres; tampoco dejaron de hacerlo cuando el primer dedo se abrió paso en el cálido interior de Justin, acariciando aquellas paredes internas como si intentara amansarlas y no dilatarlas como era realmente. Justin se irguió un poco sobre sí disfrutando de la sensación de ese dedo dentro de él. Sus manos escaparon de la piel de Brian y tomaron con fuerza la funda de la almohada. Ahora sus pechos se encontraban separados, con Justin encima de Brian, una mano a cada lado de su cabeza y sólo lo suficientemente pegados entre sus vientres para seguir friccionándose uno con otro sin que Brian dejara de jugar con su extremidad aún metida dentro de Sunshine.

-¿Quiere más?-Jadeó Brian y Justin asintió nerviosamente con la cabeza.

Otro dedo se coló en la estrecha cavidad y Justin jadeó aún si no era lo que esperaba. El ritmo de sus caderas comenzó a descontrolarse y la velocidad y el calor iban aumentando poco a poco. Brian abrió los ojos y observó lo que había estado esperando: Bañado en fluorescencias, agitado y empapado, el rostro de Justin gozando era una de las cosas que nunca quería ser capaz de olvidar. Buceó con sus dedos dentro de aquel túnel sin perder en ningún momento de vista aquella imagen y cuando dio con lo que estaba buscando se felicitó por ser capaz de crear tantos matices de gozo en aquel tierno y pálido cuerpo, que vibró una vez más bajo su toque sin dejar de pedir más con cada nuevo temblor que atacaba su cuerpo y su cordura.

**-**Pien...sas?-Justin tragó y abrió sus ojos, jadeante-¿Piensas... jugar... mucho más?

Brian mordió su labio, porque Dios sabía que si su erección no estuviera presionándole tanto como lo estaba haciendo hubiera querido seguir con aquellos juegos por toda la eternidad. Pero ni Justin ni él podían esperar más.

**-**¿Condón?

**-**En... la gaveta del baño.

**-**A la mierda con eso.

Justin no tuvo mucho tiempo de sorprenderse que ya Brian había cambiado posiciones y lo tenía presionado boca arriba contra la cama mientras buscaba algo con lo que lubricar un poco más su entrada. Kinney sonrió sólo un segundo al encontrar sobre la mesa un envase de lubricante. Pero fue eso, sólo una sonrisa de un segundo, antes de abrir la tapa impregnar su miembro con el líquido y rociar un poco sobre la sonrosada entrada.

Y luego simplemente todo pasó. Brian se acostó sobre Justin y lo besó. Una pequeña incomodidad y como si no existiera otro lugar a dónde ir, Brian golpeó justo allí, en la próstata, recibiendo en recompensa un gemido que fue a instalarse en el centro de su cerebro y descargó una vibración que recorrió todo su cuerpo, incluido su glande. Brian jadeó ante esto, sin poder creer que si no se controlaba un poco más sería capaz de acabar en ese mismo momento.

_Acabar._

_En Justin._

_Sin condón._

**-**¡Joder!-Gruñó ronco Brian y volvió a embestir contra el culo de Justin. La cama protestó bajo ellos, pero nunca tan fuerte como el concierto que ellos estaban ofreciendo a todos sus vecinos.

El thumpa-thumpa volvía a vibrar con ellos. _Thump-Thump_. Las embestidas seguían el ritmo, rápidas, directas; como un redoble sus corazones repiqueteaban en sus pechos agitados y descontrolados.

Justin se abrazó a Brian y arqueó su espalda todo lo que pudo. En su vientre la excitación cobraba una forma sólida que presionaba justo sobre su miembro, empujando cuando Brian empujaba y retirándose cuando si interior quedaba vacío. Quería brindarse algo de alivio pero no estaba seguro de aguantar mucho más si comenzaba a tocarse.

Levantó las piernas y las colocó y las colocó como pudo en los hombros de Brian. Ahora ambos se miraban a los ojos y por ellos pasaban miles de palabras que aunque nunca dichas ahora comenzaban a cobrar dimensión. Justin volvió a gemir y golpeó con fuerza su cabeza contra la almohada desesperado ante todo el placer que su cuerpo estaba recibiendo. El aire se le acaba y estaba mareado ante todas las sensaciones que lo asaltaban. Brian pareció captarlo porque fue él mismo el que comenzó a bombear su firme miembro.

La música del éxtasis, el thumpa-thumpa que pulsaba en su torrente sanguíneo dejó sonar la última de la melodía, un agudo _"sí"_ que escapó de sus gargantas y sus cuerpos explotaron en millones de luces de colores dejando salir todo el aire de sus pulmones. Ambos temblaron cuando la esencia de Brian, libre como nunca, bañó el interior de Justin y se escapó entre sus muslos, marcando las sábanas y sus almas como una experiencia única y difícil de repetir. Todo eso fue demasiado para Justin quien simplemente no pudo aguantar más y se dejó ir en la mano de Brian, temblando sin control ante el placer que se le escapaba.

Luego, como si después de un gran clavado alcanzaran la superficie, ambos dejaron que el aire entrara a sus pulmones a los tropezones. Todo a su alrededor estaba revuelto; ellos estaban revueltos intentando recordar quiénes era y por qué sus cuerpos parecían flotar a la deriva en un océano de paz y remanso. Ellos que habían estado perdidos todos esos meses separados, se habían encontrado y vuelto a perder, pero esta vez no solos, sino juntos, respirando agitados tratando sin mucha convicción de poner los pies en la tierra luego de haber conocido el cielo.

Porque tanto para Brian como para Justin, donde estuviera el otro, estaría el Cielo.

**Fin**

* * *

Oh, bueno, ojalá les haya gustado. De nuevo¡muchísimas gracias por leer!, ojalá puedan comentarme qué les pareció¡nos vemos! 


End file.
